The Tale of Hedone and Oizys
by ptdf
Summary: "What a ray of sunshine you all are," said the youngest. Her wild hair was entwined with flowers and butterflies. "I give you Comedy, little one," said Delight. "Because life is too damn short."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"We begin now," said the hooded one. It was a statement, not a suggestion. He carried a tome chained to his wrist – or perhaps it was the other way around.

The man with the wreath of poppies moved to the mother's side. "He will be called Orpheus," said Dream.

"He will have the Sight," said Destiny, "but not over his own thread."

"What a cheery way to kick things off," said the lady with pomegranate blossoms in her hair. Death produced an ebony harp from the folds of her robe. "Here, kid. Knock'em dead."

The hoplite laughed. A red crest ran from helm to the round shield strapped on his back. "He will need more than funeral songs, sister. I give you the Epic," said Destruction. "Sing the conquests of man, and how easily they crumble to dust."

"There is but one conquest that matters, brother," said the beautiful youth - male, female, maybe both. "I give you the Lyric," said Desire. "Sing the madness of love, and broken hearts."

"All is broken," said the plump one. "I give you Tragedy," said Despair. "Sing of suffering, man's lot in this world."

"What a ray of sunshine you all are," said the youngest. Her wild hair was entwined with flowers and butterflies. "I give you Comedy, little one," said Delight. "Because life is too damn short."


	2. Aponoia

**1. Aponoia**

* * *

Oizys walked through the darkening wood. She wasn't sure what she sought until she felt it: the greens were suddenly richer, the cool breeze sweeter – she had left the realm of men. She found her lying by a stream, droplets turning to fireflies at her touch. The satyr played softly on silver pipes.

The playing stopped. "Mortals wonder too freely into Arkadia, Lady Hedone."

Delight looked up and smiled. _That _smile. "How could I ever turn away those eyes, Dionysus?"

The god examined her dark curls and stocky figure. "They do say Eros is blind." He shrugged and returned to his pipe.

Oizys sat beside her, skin a-tingle. "The naming ceremony was beautiful. Your family can be quite…"

"Scary?" offered Dionysus.

"Well, yes."

Delight giggled. "They can be very self-important sometimes. But I think they get scared too, even if they don't show it."

"But they _are_ important, Hedone," said Oizys. "_You_ are important. It made me realize how selfish I was to want you for myself. You have a purpose. If this is all of you I can have, it is still so much more than I ever..."

Delight kissed away her tears. "I came to a realization of my own. Seeing them all there, walking the mortal realm like gods…"

"More than gods," added Dionysus.

"I've been thinking it is time I left this place, this role, and took care of my own delight." She smiled at Oizys.

Dionysus missed a note. "What of your… responsibilities?"

"Oh, there will still be delight in the world, old friend. But that will be mortals' own affair. Things are changing. They worship logos and shun ecstasy. I will not be a part of it."

"The decadent fad of a decadent civilization. They too will crumble to dust and be forgotten."

"As will their gods?"

Dionysus smiled. "Not even gods live forever. Perhaps that is what makes it all bearable."

"A luxury denied my kind."

The god relented. "It will be like extinguishing the sun in this place; and in our hearts." He stood. "I beg your leave, for I must drown my sorrow."

"Lacking sorrow you would surely be drowning your joy."

"Quite possible." He flashed a grin before trotting away.

"When?" asked Oizys.

Delight wet her hand in the stream and drew a circle round Oizys' finger. The drops coalesced into a ring of cool silver. "Why not now?"

Fireflies lit the way to a grove Oizys had never noticed before. She followed in silence.

They came to a clearing with an intricately carved marble sundial, its pointer dancing in the fire-flight. The surrounding trees held seven frames with unusual contents: book, ankh, helm, sword, heart, spiral and a flower that called to her. Delight stopped by the spiral.

"Sister, I stand in my gallery and hold your sigil. May we come in?"

Oizys suddenly felt cold.

"We?" asked the voice beyond the frame.

"I promise to be brief," Delight said in her sweetest voice.

"If you must."

Oizys grabbed her hand as fog poured from the spiral. She thought she saw her mother's silhouette, but that couldn't possibly be her and she would never know how sorry her daughter was but it was too late for apologies and…

Delight squeezed her hand. Holding on to her warmth, Oizys noticed they had left the grove behind. She shuddered as fur slithered over her foot, but couldn't see the ground beneath the fog – perhaps it was for the best.

Before them sat the woman Oizys had seen at the ceremony, dark spirals crossing her red, bloated body, looking into one of many mirrors that hung around them. A man stared at a golden clothes pin, a woman's lifeless body behind him.

"Oedipus, son of Laius," said Despair. "Unknowingly killed his father and caused his mother to kill herself. Our eldest brother can be quite cruel sometimes." She turned around. "Maybe it runs in the family."

"I'm not doing this to be cruel," said Delight, "I need to do this for me."

"And you're going around telling each of us it's not about us?"

"No, just you. I think it will be easier on the others. We are so close – Despair and Delight, Delight and Despair, and what else is there, really? I will miss you, dear sister."

Delight planted a kiss on Despair's lips and then they were gone. Oizys heard a deep wail behind her, but couldn't be sure whether it came from the mirror.

The warm grass felt good against Oizys' feet, but her heart was troubled. "How can anyone love Aponoia, Hedone? The anguish in those mirrors…"

"Sometimes self-inflicted, and all the more painful for it," said Delight. "Other times inflicted by others, or by fate – because life isn't fair. Everything follows the laws of Destiny, but only living things Die. Beasts may Dream, Destroy and Desire. But only sentient creatures know Despair, and through it learn Delight. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

Oizys nodded solemnly.


	3. Oneiros

**2. Oneiros**

* * *

Delight walked on, the starlit trees old acquaintances. The air smelled of wine and bonfires and laughter: home. Then she noticed Oizys still asleep in the waking world, and smiled.

"Have you come to lecture me?"

Shadows merged into her older brother, the lone star in his eyes outshining the sky.

"Far from it," said Dream. "I merely had business in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

"What a happy coincidence. Wanna talk about it?"

"Can we do it while I work? I really do have things to do."

"Sure." Delight stopped him as he opened a portal. "You don't have to be so dull about it."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Oh, I don't know..." A horse whinnied in the distance.

"Del…"

The mount landed before them, elegantly folding its wings.

"A pegasus," said Dream. "Of course. Should I be thankful you didn't summon a fei-long serpent?"

"I'm trying to stay culturally appropriate." Delight clambered up the proffered shoulder. "Now shut up and get on the stupid horse."

"_Pegasus_."

Delight took the scenic route, crossing into the sleeping Peloponnese. They flew over the Corinthian Gulf and came to the mountains of Aeolia. The pegasus continued to climb, past the cloud cover and the realm of man. They landed at a temple larger than any in Ephesus. The thunder god waited for them on the steps.

"To welcome one of your family is a rare honor," he boomed. "To welcome two… It has been too long, my Lords."

"You are truly the patron of hospitality," said Dream, dismounting. "I am here to grant my boon."

"Must we get down to business so soon? Stay the night, share some ambrosia."

"I thank you, oath-keeper, but I am come to pay my debts, not incur new ones."

"If you must… It's about a woman."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Delight. "May I ask in what shape you came to this one?"

"None at all, my Lady, we never… I too find it perplexing. Nevertheless, Thetis helped me with a political problem at home, and now I owe her a boon of my own, if you will. You have heard the Hellenes lay siege to Troy?"

"I haven't kept up with current affairs," said Delight.

"A trifle over a golden apple or some such," said Dream. "What would you have of me?"

"Convince Agamemnon the gods support the storming of Troy. In failing he will realize his need for Thetis' son, Achilles."

Dream considered. "I will grant your request, son of Kronos."

"Our debt is settled, Oneiros."

The pegasus took off into the East, across the Aegean Sea.

"So what was the pissing contest about?" asked Delight. "Seducing a nymph?"

Dream did not respond.

Camp fires lit a thousand stars in the plain of Xanthos. A sentry hailed them as the pegasus landed, but was overcome by a forgotten childhood memory of his mother, and turned away to weep and laugh. Kneeling, Dream grabbed a handful of sand and blew it into the tent city. The next soldiers they crossed lay asleep, remembering homes across the waves. They found Agamemnon's tent at the heart of the Mycenaean camp, and Dream whispered into his dreams. Dawn was breaking as they left the camp, heralded by criers summoning captains to the war council.

"That was fun," said Delight.

"You see, it doesn't have to be dull."

"But to what end?" asked Delight. "Mortals can find enough trouble without the meddling of the gods, and gods can do the same without our own meddling."

"You exist for a purpose."

"No, dear brother, _you _do. I choose to merely exist."

Dream was silent.

"Should I take the pegasus back?" asked Delight.

"Actually, I thought I might bring it to the Dreaming, if it agrees."

"I'm glad you visited." Delight kissed him on the cheek.

"Farewell, my sister."


	4. Potmos

**3. Potmos**

* * *

Dawn glittered across the dew-covered slopes of Parnassus.

"Beautiful," said Oizys.

"The closest to Arkadia in the mortal realm," Delight agreed.

The line of supplicants stretched behind them along the Sacred Way. Though she did not need it for sustenance, Delight could not miss the euphoria of _belief_ washing over her. She could understand how it would move a god to raise mountains or rain down fire… Petitioners cried out, and she noticed the flowers blooming around her. Acolytes moved to restore order, praising the good omens for the day's readings. Oizys gave her a mischievous smile.

At the temple forecourt Oizys delivered their offering of a goat and other acolytes motioned them inside. The inner sanctum was dimly lit by a single pyre, obscured by the haze rising from the crevice in the floor. The pythia sat staring into a water basin, shouldered by hooded priests.

"What is your question, child?" asked one.

Oizys took Delight's hand in her own and smiled. "Will we be together?"

The pythia rocked back and forth and looked directly at Oizys, showing only the whites of her eyes. She shrieked as if a knife had been plunged in her back, then collapsed. The priest that had spoken ran from the room, cursing their dark fate. The other lay as motionless as the seer.

"I warned you," said Delight, "I'm not very good with fortune tellers."

"I was asking the god's protection," said Oizys.

"Have you met this one?" asked Delight. "Who's going to protect us from him?"

The pyre's light filled the room, and Oizys shielded her eyes. When she opened them again she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen, his laurel crown still aglow.

"My Lady," said Apollo, "if I have caused offense, allow me to make amends."

Delight smiled. "Dramatic entrances, for one. Do you know why he holds laurels sacred, my dear?"

Oizys shook her head.

"Was it Castalia?" asked Delight.

"You know her name was Daphne."

"Yes, Daphne," said Delight. "Cupid shot him with a golden arrow and he wouldn't take no for an answer - her father turned her into a laurel tree. Had he turned _him_ into a tree instead, there would be fewer nymph-trees today."

"And your day would be that much darker," Apollo said with a winning smile.

"You seem to know each other…" ventured Oizys.

"Him?" Delight scoffed. "I'm afraid all the good trees have been taken, I'd surely be turned into some unflattering bush."

"It was not for lack of trying, mortal. The god of light would gladly live in eternal night for a single kiss…"

"Careful, Oizys," said Delight, "his tongue is sharper than his arrow."

"So you do remember," laughed Apollo. "I composed poems and songs to no avail. She would rather drink and dance with my misshapen brother."

"You are in love with Reason," said Delight. "Dionysus is… different."

"That's one way of putting it. You should see the mess he made here while I wintered in Hyperborea."

"Tell us of Yggdrasil," teased Delight, "she must have been a big one."

"Each year I court the fair Freyja, but she would rather weep golden tears for her husband. How can I melt a heart in a land with no sun half the year?"

"We regret harming your servants, my Lord," said Oizys.

Apollo touched the pythia's forehead and she breathed peacefully. "She will recover. But your lover should have known better. " He gestured at the sculpted boulder on which the seer sat. "The baetylus, the navel-stone, the mid-point of the earth. This is a place of power. Even here, not even I can look upon the thread of her kind."

"I can," said the second priest, standing. His face remained shrouded by the hood.

"Who enters my abode?" asked Apollo. "Even my sight cannot pierce your shadow."

Delight ran and hugged him.

"All oracles are my abode," said Destiny.

"Of course, my Lord Potmos," said Apollo.

"Why didn't you reveal yourself?" asked Delight.

"It is written."

"Always is. Have you come to tell our fortunes?"

"I have," said Destiny, "but I'm afraid it won't be clearer than what the oracle might have said."

"I'm sure I have business to attend elsewhere," said Apollo. "There is a certain Myrmidon king I must punish."

"You mean heroic Achilles?" asked Delight. "We have heard of his many exploits."

"Among them he counts the murder of my son Troilus on my very altar, and for this he will die."

"They say he is invulnerable," said Delight.

"Not entirely." Apollo smiled. "It only takes one arrow, gold or lead. Please, make yourselves at home – my bohemian brother certainly did." The god was gone in a flash of light.

Oizys turned to the hooded priest. "Will we be together, my Lord?"

Destiny faced each in turn with his blind, all-seeing gaze.

"You will be together. But you will not be."

"That's it?" asked Delight.

"Farewell, my sister."


	5. Mania

**4. Mania**

* * *

Delight awoke from a troubled sleep. She called out to Oizys, no one answered. She sensed her, but it only added to the confusion. Opening a portal, Delight crossed into Arkadia. What should have felt like home felt instead dim and distant. She found Oizys by the sundial, clasping silver pipes.

"Where did you get those?" Delight asked without needing to.

Oizys burst into to tears. The sky above them darkened as it never had. As it never should.

"I gave him those a long time ago, you know. Did he say why?"

"Something about you making him want to settle down," sobbed Oizys. "But that's not the kind of person he wants to be. He's leaving. He loves you."

"Funny way of showing it." Feeling weaker, she came to the question she was avoiding. "And what are you doing with it?"

"He showed me how to… channel… Ever since we went to her realm, I've been thinking about this. Your kind will never understand what it's like being mortal. The pain. And I can end that. You made me very happy, but I don't want to be afraid anymore. You can still stop me if you act now," she pleaded.

Delight could have, but could not find the will. It hurt too much.

Oizys nodded and turned to the spiral design. "Aponoia, I stand in the gallery holding your sigil. Will you come?"

The spiral grew and swirled, and Despair crossed. She looked menacingly at Oizys, who shrank away.

"Go back," said Delight, "she can't hurt you there."

"But she can hurt _you_ here," said Despair. I'm not going to stand by while she takes over your realm and keeps you a husk in the corner."

"She's taken too much," said Delight, feeling faint. "Harming her will harm me as well. There are rules."

"I'm sure not betraying people you love is one of them." The woman in the black robe walked toward them, beautiful and sad. "Sorry I took so long, traffic was terrible."

"It is good to see you, sister," said Delight, "I wish it could have been in better circumstances."

"I'm afraid these are my usual circumstances, honey," said Death. She turned to Oizys. "Now, what are we to do about you?"

"Nothing," said Despair. "I won't put up a fight if the bitch agrees to leave Del."

Oizys nodded.

"How do you know things will work out?" asked Delight.

"I don't," said Despair. She smiled. "I have hope."

Death reached out her hand. Despair took it, and they disappeared into a burst of light.

In the afterglow, Oizys felt delight drain away from her. Pipes clattered to the ground and she wept for love lost. The screaming started when her skin faded into pasty white. Her body bulged grotesquely, ripping through her clothes. She felt the pressure of the silver ring against her finger. Willing it into hook shape, she plunged it into her cheek and found relief.

**#**

Six strangers came to the Necropolis.

"Our sister is dead", they said.

**#**

Del and Destruction watched as the sun retreated beyond the golden hills.

"It's okay," he said, holding her as she giggled uncontrollably. "Things are changing."

She knew it was true. And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

A/N: Actually, Despair was killed by a male 100,000 years ago, Delight ended in the dawn days of Earth.


End file.
